


Choose

by realitycheckplease



Category: my life - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realitycheckplease/pseuds/realitycheckplease
Summary: You are the protagonist of your own life. You write your own story. You choose what happens next. So here I am, writing my story.





	Choose

Lonely. A familiar feeling creeps upon her with a newfound harshness. 

No, no, no. 

No. 

I’m writing my own story. I choose how this goes. And I choose joy. 

I have made endless mistakes, and let me tell you - I am glad for that. It means there is room for improvement. And you know what that means? Humility.

When I was a freshman in high school. I tried out for the Speech and Debate club. Nervous, I stuttered out my 10 minute speech. My future mentor looked at me and stated as a matter-of-fact, “There’s a lot to fix.” Disheartened, I started walking to the door. He stopped me, “No, no. That means you can only get better.” 

Here I am, 5 years later, learning the same lesson in a different context. 

You can tell me what I’m not. I’m not “pretty.” I’m not “smart.” I’m not “good enough.” I’m not “perfect.”

Let me tell you what I am. 

I am capable.  
I am understanding.  
I am confident.  
I am loving.  
I am empowering.  
I am happy.  
I am a good person.

I am not yet who I intend to be, but this is my story. I choose who I’m going to be. 

For you, my friend:  
Prove them wrong.  
Prove yourself wrong.  
Prove you are greater than you could’ve ever imagined. You, my friend, are a force to be reckoned with. 

You have made it this far - good decisions and bad, you’ve made it here. You choose where this goes. Be strong.


End file.
